She Looks So Familiar
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Damon sees a face that should have long since passed, when he figures out who she is, she has her eye on Jeremy Gilbert, the newest vampire in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

"She just looks familiar," said the elder Salvatore brother.

"Shut up Damon," said Stefan closing his bedroom door.

Stefan lay back on his bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Go away Damon," said Stefan.

"Fine," said Elena. "But I'm not Damon."

"Sorry babe," said Stefan sitting up. "Damon has been bugging me more than usual today."

"How? Is that even possible?' laughed Elena.

"I guess it is. He saw some girl walking through town square today, and he wont shut up about her," said Stefan kissing his girlfriend.

"Damon, thinking about a girl?" asked Elena.

"Yeah. He keeps telling me that she looks familiar to him," said Stefan.

"You know I am right. I just can't place her," said Damon.

"Try talking to her," said Elena.

"That would make it too easy," said Damon. "I know I know her. I just can't think of where."

"Well, while you are pondering that, we are going to go," said Elena standing.

"Whatever," said Damon walking down the hall to his room.

"Creepy," said Elena.

"Tell me about it," chuckled Stefan. "You don't live with it."

Elena laughed at Stefan's joke and followed him down the stairs. She grabbed her coat off the couch and walked out to her car. Stefan climbed in the passenger seat as Elena started the car. She drove across town to her house.

Jeremy was sitting outside with a blonde girl talking to her when Elena pulled in the driveway. Jeremy looked up and scoffed and went back to his conversation with the blonde.

"Hey Jer," said Elena getting out of the car.

Jeremy ignored her,

Elena walked up the front steps and into the house with Stefan following close behind her. Stefan tipped his head towards Jeremy in greeting then towards the girl before closing the door.

"Your sister?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah," said Jeremy. "So where did you move from?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina," said the girl.

"Cool. Why'd you come to Mystic Falls?" asked Jeremy.

"My family use to live here," answered the girl. "A long time ago."

"Wow," said Jeremy. "My family is one of the founding families."

"Wow. That must be fun," said the girl.

"Not really. They always expect me to show up at the Founders parties and what not," said Jeremy. "not really my scene, ya know?"

"I understand. But I would take pride in being part of one of the founding families. Even if it is only a little," said the girl.

"I guess you got a point. You want to stay for dinner?" asked Jeremy.

"No, I can't. Maybe another time," said the girl getting up. "Bye Jeremy."

"Bye Jessica," said Jeremy walking in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room of the house staring at the fireplace.

_I know I know her. Where have I seen her,_ though Damon taking a drink of his scotch.

Damon stood from the couch, grabbed his coat and left the house. He walked through the town looking for her face again. He found it, too. She was sitting at one of the park tables with a deck of cards. She was playing Solitaire.

She shuffled the deck twice before dealing out the cards. Once the seven rows were laid out, she meticulously fixed them and straightened them up before she started playing. Through the course of the game, she would constantly be fixing the cards so they were lined up straight.

Damon sat and watched her play three games, wining all of them. She did the same thing each time.

"You know, you look like a creeper doing that Salvatore," said the local Sheriff.

"Just watching. She is very particular about they way her cards lay," replied Damon. "It is quite interesting. Who is she, by the way?"

"New girl. Moved here a few days ago with her aunt. Jessica's her name. Jessica Carter," said the Sheriff.

Damon stood, smiled at the Sheriff and walked towards the grocery store. He stood inside, still watching her. Once he was sure the sheriff was gone, he went back out to the park. But this time, she was gone. Damon frowned slightly, before he turned and headed back to his house. There was something Damon couldn't shake about this girl, but he didn't know what.

Damon sat in the old study in the house. He has pulled out the old books on the original families that had lived in Mystic Falls 145 years earlier. He flipped through the pages, every time he came to a new family, he would scan the picture for her face, each time, never finding it. He eventually gave up, and threw the book down on the floor. A few of the pages flew out of it when it hit the floor. One page had a family portrait on it. Damon reached over and picked it up.

The picture was dated 7 October 1862 – Carters. In the picture was and older gentleman surrounded by five sons and two daughters. One of his daughters caught his attention. She was the younger of the two women, and she had a remarkable resemblance to this Jessica Carter.

Damon turned the page over and read the mini biography on the family.

"James Carter, with his six children; Adam, James, jr., Christopher, Kenneth, Andrew, SaraAnn, and JessAnna." Read Damon aloud. "It's like Elena all over again."

"What's 'Elena' all over again?" asked Stefan when he walked into the study.

"Nothing," said Damon collecting everything and walking up to his room.

Stefan looked after her brother with a curious look on his face.

_What is he up to?_, thought Stefan walking back into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

The next day Damon went to the park and sat at the table Jessica was at the day before.

Around eleven o'clock Jessica showed up at the park. She started walking over to the table she was at the day before. As she neared it, she saw him sitting there. She hid a smile as she approached the table.

"I do believe that you are at my table," said Jessica.

"Really? I don't happen to see your name on it anywhere," smirked Damon.

"Really. I do," said Jessica.

Jessica pulled out a marker and wrote her name across the table.

"See," said Jessica.

"Ah, you are right," chuckled Damon. "Care to share for a while?"

"I don't see a problem in that," said Jessica.

Jessica sat down. She pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them before she started playing Solitaire again.

"Is that all you play?" asked Damon.

"No. Why do you ask?" asked Jessica.

"I saw you here yesterday. You played three games before you left," said Damon.

"You are watching me?" asked Jessica not looking up at him.

"Not in the strictest form," said Damon.

"Hey Jessica," said Jeremy walking over.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school," said Jessica not looking up at him.

"I could ask you the same thing," chuckled Jeremy.

"I don't have to go, I am 18," said Jessica. "You are not. Therefore you should be in school."

"I didn't feel like going," said Jeremy.

"Nice excuse," said Jessica.

"I know," smiled Jeremy.

"Go to school," said Jessica shuffling her cards again.

"You coming for dinner tonight?" asked Jeremy.

"No. We should go out," said Jessica. "How bout the Grill?"

"Okay. That works," said Jeremy walking off.

"The Gilbert boy seems to like you," said Damon.

"Really? I never would've noticed that if you hadn't pointed it out," smirked Jessica.

"Smart ass," said Damon.

Damon stood from the table and started to walk away.

"Don't want to be around me anymore?" asked Jessica never looking up from her game.

"No, Miss Carter. I have other things to do today," said Damon.

"Well that's not fair," said Jessica.

"What?" asked Damon.

"You know my name, but I have yet to learn yours," said Jessica finally looking up at Damon.

"Damon," he said walking away.

Jessica smiled to herself as Damon walked away.

_He has no idea,_ though Jessica.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****

Jessica collected her cards and walked over to the public library. She located the section of the library that had the history of the families that had lived there over the past 150 years. She searched the log for her family's book. Once she located it, she copied a few pages out of the book. She folded them up and put them in her bag. Before she put the book back on the shelf, she ripped the pages out.

_ I'll be damned if anyone else finds this, though Jessica._

She crumpled the papers and walked out of the library. She tossed the crumpled pages in a trashcan outside and walked over to the post office.

"Do you know what the address is for the old Salvatore Boarding House?" Jessica asked the lady behind the counter.

The lady wrote down the address and handed it to Jessica. Jessica put it in her bag and walked out. She walked back to the apartment building she was living in. She collapsed on her bed and thought about her encounter with Damon Salvatore.

Damon searched through everything they had in the house on the original families, but it wasn't everything. He grabbed his jacket and went to the public library. He found the town history section. He searched the log for the book the family would be in. He found the book. He sat down at one of the tables. He flipped through the book until he reached the section the family history was supposed to be.

DAMN IT! The pages are gone, thought Damon.

Damon slammed the book closed and left the library. He went back to his house. He slammed the door as he entered the house.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Stefan.

"Nothing," said Damon walking up the stairs.

"Whatever," said Stefan leaving the house.

Jeremy walked into the Mystic Grill and grabbed a table for him and Jessica. Jessica showed up a few minutes later. They ordered their drinks and talked.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Jeremy.

"Sure," said Jessica.

"Do you believe in vampires?" asked Jeremy.

Jessica almost spit out her drink when Jeremy asked this.

"Um…wow. That's not something you hear a lot," said Jessica. "I can't say I do. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering," said Jeremy.

"I don't think you are crazy, if that is why you wont tell me," smiled Jessica.

"It doesn't matter," said Jeremy.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Jessica.

Jessica left enough money on the table to pay for the food and tip their waitress. Jessica grabbed Jeremy's hand and led him out of the restaurant. She walked across the town square to a secluded area of the park.

"Tell me," said Jessica.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Jeremy.

"Try me," smiled Jessica.

"There are vampires in this town," said Jeremy.

"What makes you think that?" asked Jessica.

"My sister, Elena, keeps a journal. She is dating one of the vampires. I was dating one of them," said Jeremy.

"You sure she just didn't get bored and write that?" asked Jessica.

"I was with one," said Jeremy.

"Was? What happened?" asked Jessica.

"She died," said Jeremy.

"Killed you mean. Vampires don't die," said Jessica.

"Yeah, both of them," said Jeremy.

"Both?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, my girlfriend was changed, but she was staked. Then I started seeing an older one," said Jeremy.

"What was her name? The older one?" asked Jessica.

"Anna," said Jeremy.

Annabel?, thought Jessica. "Was her whole name Annabel? Her mother Pearl?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah," said Jeremy looking at Jessica weird.

"Oh god," said Jessica. "Anna…"

"Did you know her?" asked Jeremy.

Jessica dug into her purse and pulled out the photocopied pages.

"Yeah. You could say that," said Jessica as she handed Jeremy the pages.

"What's this?" asked Jeremy. "This girl looks a lot like you."

"That is my family," said Jessica. "She looks like me, because she is me."

"What?" said Jeremy looking at Jessica.

"I was turned the summer of 1870. I had just turned 18," said Jessica. "That is my father, my five brothers, and my sister."

"I thought you said…." Started Jeremy.

"I didn't think you had encountered us knowingly. So Annabel is dead?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah," said Jeremy.

"How?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know. She was taken away from me. Ask Damon. He would know, he saw it," said Jeremy.

Jessica took the pages back from Jeremy and put them back in her bag.

"You have to keep this a secret. Even from Elena," said Jessica. "No one can know I am in town."

"Kind of hard when you are the new girl," chuckled Jeremy.

"But no one suspects me as a 140 year old vampire," said Jessica.

"Okay," said Jeremy.

Jessica stood and smiled at Jeremy before she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Damon woke the next morning still irritated. Stefan was gone with Elena. He walked down stairs to the living room. He noticed and envelope on the floor in front of his door.

"What the hell is this?" said Damon to himself picking it up.

The enveloped was addressed to him. He opened it, it was the photocopied papers. There was a note in the envelope as well.

_**Damon, This is what you are looking for.**_

There was no signature at all on the note and it wasn't a handwriting Damon recognized. Damon poured a glass of scotch and sat down in the study and read through the information on the family. He finally reached the info about the youngest child and daughter.

"JessAnna Carter, 12, is the youngest daughter and child of James Carter. She was to be married to the Hopewell's youngest son, Christopher, the summer of 1870. A week before the wedding, JessAnna went missing. A search for her lasted for four days, before it was decided that she was dead. A ceremony was held for her on the day of the proposed wedding day," read Damon. "She didn't die…she would've had to have a son first."

"No," said Jessica walking in the front door.

Damon looked up at her.

"She didn't have a son. Then a daughter?" said Damon looking at her.

"Damon, have I changed so much in 146 years that you don't realize I am standing here in the flesh and blood?" asked Jessica.

Damon stood and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes before he looked her over.

"Yes," said Damon.

"Have not," said Jessica sitting back down. "I was twelve the last time you saw me. The only thing that has changed between then and now is that my boobs have gotten bigger, and I am a vampire."

"So, what happened?" asked Damon.

"I didn't want to be married. Well not to him anyway. So I left. I trashed my room one night and left. They only looked in the surrounding woods for a body. I had gone to the next town. I ran into her, ya know," said Jessica.

"Who?" asked Damon.

"Stupid. Katherine," said Jessica. "She is the one who changed me, gave me the necklace. I was eighteen by then."

"I'll be damned…" said Stefan.

Jessica turned around and smiled at Stefan. She looked at the girl standing next to him. Suddenly Jeremy burst through the door.

"Jessica?" said Jeremy.

"Yeah," smiled Jessica.

"You two know each other?" asked Elena.

"Yeah…who are you?" asked Jessica.

"Elena, Jeremy's sister," she said.

"Ah," said Jessica. "Anyone told you that you are a dead ringer for Katherine. Except the vampire thing, right? You aren't one, are you?"

"Yeah. I've heard. No. I'm human," said Elena.

"I'm not going to hurt your brother," said Jessica. "If I was, I would've done it yesterday while we were in the park."

"You went to the park with her?" asked Elena looking back at Jeremy.

"Yes, mom. I didn't know when I first got there," smiled Jeremy.

"He threw me for a loop when he asked me if I believe in vampires," smiled Jessica. "And speaking of, what happened to Annabel?"

Jessica turned towards Damon when she asked the question. Damon stared at her before he answered her.

"She was staked by Jonathan Gilbert," said Damon. "Then the building was set on fire."

"And Pearl?" asked Jessica.

"Dead," said Jeremy.

Jessica sank to the couch and started crying. She hadn't wanted to believe it when Jeremy had told her, but hearing it from Damon, who had seen it, she had to believe it.

Stefan walked over to her and started to put an arm around her. Jessica pushed him off and stood and ran out of the house. Damon was gone in an instant and then came back and ran up the stairs.

Damon put Jessica on his bed as she cried. She hadn't resisted him completely when he picked her up. He walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. When he came back upstairs, Jessica was still on the bed, but she had stopped crying.

"Here," said Damon tossing her a blood bag.

Jessica tossed it to the side and lay back down.

"I highly doubt you've eaten in a while. Drink," said Damon picking it up.

"Like you care. I have no reason to live now that Pearl and Annabel are gone," said Jessica.

"JessAnna…" said Damon. "I care, surprisingly."

"I can tell," said Jessica rolling away from him. "Like I said, like you care. You were madly in love with _her_."

Damon huffed before he rolled her over to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You are more stupid than I remember. You were madly in love with Katherine. She was completely horrible to you, and Stefan, and yet you both followed her around like lovesick puppies. You don't even listen when I say things in this decade," said Jessica.

"What?" said Damon looking at her.

"The article on me. I said I didn't want to be married to the Hopewell boy, there was another. But he had left with out a trace," said Jessica.

"You were a child. It was wrong," said Damon.

"You didn't care. Katherine was in the picture!" shouted Jessica. "She made you think you were in love with her, then she dropped you like a sack of bricks, and after all these years you are still pining after her. She doesn't care about you Damon! You found that out when you opened the tomb and she wasn't in there!"

Damon stared at Jessica. In the few years he had known her before they left, she had never been so angry towards him or Stefan.

"You're right, she did use me for her own enjoyment. That I will admit. But I loved another before her," said Damon. "I said it was wrong, not that I didn't want to."

Jessica looked up at Damon. He was just staring at her.

"I cared then, and I care now. I had forgotten about you 'going missing'. I had believed the rumors that you had died. It has driven me crazy these past few days trying to figure out who you were," said Damon. "You play Solitaire like your father. You realize that."

Damon smiled down at Jessica. She smirked back up at him.

"What?" asked Damon.

"I am not alone," said Jessica.

There was a knock at the door. Damon stood and answered it. Stefan was standing there.

"Damon, Jessica has a guest," said Stefan.

Stefan moved aside to reveal a young woman. Damon looked at her for a second.

"Damon, Stefan, you remember my sister, SaraAnn," said Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****

The older blonde walked in the room and over to the bed where Jessica was laying. She sat down beside her and whispered something in Jessica's ear. Jessica smiled before SaraAnn disappeared.

"What was that about?" asked Elena.

"Nothing in particular," smiled Jessica.

Jessica stood from the bed, smiled at everyone and ran from the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Damon looked out the window in the direction she went. Stefan and Elena looked at Damon as he did this. Damon sighed before repeating what Jessica had done.

"Care to explain?" asked Elena.

"This could take a while," chuckled Stefan.

"I've got time," smiled Elena.

Elena followed Stefan down the stairs to the lounge. Elena sat down on the couch and Stefan sat down next to her.

**Flashback**

_"This house is lovely father," said JessAnna walking through the estate._

_"I knew you would love it, darling," said her father. "Now where are those brothers of your."_

_JessAnna's father walked out the front doors and down the steps while she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She had already chosen her room. This particular room faced the woods. She could see the sky over the treetops, so at night she would be able to look at the moon._

_A noise downstairs caught JessAnna's attention. She left the room and slowly descended the stairs. Standing in the doorway was an older gentleman. When he saw JessAnna he smiled. She returned the smile, but did not move from the stairs._

_"Can I help you?" asked JessAnna._

_"I was hoping to find your father," said the man._

_"He is out at the moment. Come by later when he is in," said JessAnna._

_"I shall do that. Good day to you, little miss," said the man leaving._

_A few minutes later JessAnna's father returned with her brothers and her sister. They all climbed the stairs to prepare for that night's supper. Once JessAnna was in her dinning gown her father knocked on the door._

_"JessAnna?" he said._

_"Come in, father," she said putting a necklace on._

_"I see you chose the smallest room, again," smiled her father._

_"I never choose for size," smiled JessAnna. "I choose because of the view."_

_"Come. It is time to leave," said her father opening her door._

_"Leave? Where are we going?" asked JessAnna walking out into the hallway._

_"The Salvatore's have invited us for dinner," smiled her father._

_JessAnna followed her father down the stairs and out the front door. Her brother's were all on horseback, while her sister was in the carriage. JessAnna climbed up in the carriage and sat next to her sister, while her father sat across from them._

_After a few minutes the carriage came to a halt. The door was opened and James stepped out of the carriage. He held out his hand which JessAnna took as she exited the carriage. She was followed by her sister. Her brothers had dismounted their horses and were standing out in front of her._

_The door to the house opened and a footman exited the house. James led the way up the front steps followed by SaraAnn, then JessAnna, and then her brothers. They were led into a large lounge room. James stood, as did his sons, while JessAnna and SaraAnn sat waiting._

_"Ah, so glad you could join us James," said a man walking into the lounge._

_"I would never turn down and invitation," smiled James as he shook hands._

_"These are my sons, Damon; my oldest, and Stefan," said Mr. Salvatore._

_"It is nice to meet you all. These are my children. Adam is my oldest, then James, Christopher, Kenneth, and Andrew. This is SaraAnn, my oldest daughter, then my baby, JessAnna," replied James._

_"It is nice to meet you all," smiled Mr. Salvatore._

Both families moved into the dinning hall for the meal. James and Mr. Salvatore had casual conversations. Stefan was seated next to Damon; SaraAnn was on Stefan's other side, and JessAnna on Damon's.

**End Flashback**

"Wow," said Elena.

"That's nothing. She was infatuated with Damon from that point on," said Stefan.

"Why?" asked Elena.

"He saved me," said Jessica walking into the room.

"Where's Damon?" asked Stefan.

"Don't know. He didn't follow us," smiled Jessica. "But like I said, he saved me."

"From what?" asked Elena.

"I was following my brother's around…." Started Jessica.

**Flashback**

_"Go home JessAnna," said Andrew._

_"No. Father says you have to watch me. Besides, I want to look too," said JessAnna following her brother up the trail._

_"Go Home!" said Andrew shoving his sister._

_"Fine!" shouted JessAnna turning back down the trail._

_JessAnna slowly walked down the path. She came to a stop about halfway back to the town and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. While leaning against the tree she heard a creaking sound, then the tree snapped, sending her flying backward down the hill. She came to a sudden stop._

_"Are you okay?" asked Damon._

_"I…um…yes. I think so," said JessAnna._

_"You sure?" asked Damon._

_"Yes, but my arm hurts," said JessAnna._

_Damon stood her up and looked at her arm, then frowned._

_"My dear, I do believe your arm is broken," said Damon. "Come on. I will walk you back to town."_

**End Flashback**

"My arm was broken. Father wasn't too happy about it. He kept me in the house while my arm healed. Damon came by everyday to see me. He never told me why. Even to this day, I don't know why," said Jessica.


	7. Chapter 7

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Damon walked through the woods towards the old Mystic Falls cemetery. He slowly walked by all the headstones. He finally came to a stop in front of a mausoleum. The door creaked open and he walked in. He ran his hand along the old nameplates until he reached then back. He dusted off the nameplate and sighed.

"If I had known you would come here, I would have decorated," smiled SaraAnn.

"Now is not the time, Sara," said Damon.

"Whatever. You were always so mellow dramatic," said SaraAnn sitting down on an old bench. "You and her both were, still are."

"Leave," said Damon.

"If anybody should be leaving it should be you. This is my family's mausoleum," said SaraAnn.

"Fine," said Damon.

Damon turned and ran out the door. He reached his house in a matter of a few minutes. He slowed to a walk as he walked up the drive, then stopped. Jessica was in the house.

_**"He never told me why. Even to this day, I don't know why," said Jessica.**_

Damon smiled to himself as he walked through the door.

Jessica had heard him walk up the driveway. She knew he was home, Stefan knew. Damon walked through the door and up the stairs to him room. Jessica smiled and said her goodbyes and left the house.

Jessica made her way to the town square and started walking around. She could hear the conversations all around her, even in the buildings. She made her way towards the residential area of the town.

She walked up and down the streets until she heard him. She made her way over to the house and walked up the front steps. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked Jenna Sommers when she opened the door.

"Is Jeremy home?" asked Jessica. She knew he was.

"Um…he isn't taking visitors at the moment," said Jenna.

"Can you tell him that Jessica came by," she said.

"Yes. I will," said Jenna.

There was a thump on the floor upstairs. Jessica listened carefully. He was breathing, slowly, but breathing, his heart was beating slowly, and getting slower by the minute. She heard Jenna run up the stairs and walk across the floor. Then she heard it, Jenna's screams and Jeremy's heart.

Jessica took off towards the Salvatore boarding house. Without so much as a courtesy knock she bolted through the door. Elena and Stefan jumped up from the couch, Elena grabbing her shirt. Damon appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You need to get home!" shouted Jessica.

"Why?" asked Elena. "Jenna knows I am here."

"It isn't Jenna…" said Jessica.

Before Jessica could finish Elena's phone started ringing. It was Jenna.

"Hello?" said Elena answering. "What!"

Elena closed her phone and started grabbing her things.

"What's going on?" asked Stefan.

"I've got to go," said Elena running out the door.

Stefan stood looking at the stop where Elena had disappeared.

"Fool. Follow her. She is going to need you!" shouted Jessica shoving Stefan through the door.

"What is going on!" shouted Stefan.

"Its about Jeremy. That's all I will tell you! Now go!" shouted Jessica.

"What about me? You going to tell me?" asked Damon from the stairs.

"When you answer my questions. But I do not have the time. I have to go," said Jessica running out the door.

Damon sat down on the couch for a second before he followed her.

Jessica arrived at the Gilbert house for the second time that night. Damon appearing only a few seconds later.

"I can't go in," said Jessica.

"Why not?" asked Damon.

"Haven't been invited," said Jessica.

"Nice," said Damon knocking on the door.

Jenna appeared at the door, with tears streaked down her face. She looked up to see Damon and Jessica standing in front of her.

"Come in, Stefan and Elena are upstairs," said Jenna walking into the living room.

Jessica followed Damon up the stairs and down the hall to Jeremy's room. Elena was in the floor in Stefan's arm next to Jeremy's body. Jessica inhaled sharply at the sight. When she did her breath hitched in her throat. She walked over to the bathroom. She scanned the floor and counter top until she found the source. She walked over to the counter and picked up the vial.

"How much did Jeremy like Anna?" asked Jessica.

"What? Why does it matter. She is dead," said Damon.

"She maybe, but he isn't," said Jessica walking in with the vial.

Elena looked up looked up at Jessica with horror etched on her face.

"What?" asked Elena.

"This is Anna's blood. She gave Jeremy the choice to turn, and he chose it," said Jessica.

"I mean how can you be sure. He could've poured it out," said Elena frantically.

"He didn't," said Jessica pointing to Jeremy's body, which was starting to move.

Elena looked down at her brother. He was slowly moving. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He saw Elena in Stefan's embrace, Damon was standing next to the door, and Jessica was standing near the bathroom with the vial in her hand.

Jessica heard Jenna get up from the couch and walk towards the stairs and start to climb them. Damon heard this as well and looked over at Jessica.

"You best have a bitchin' story to tell her, cause she is coming up the stairs now," said Jessica walking back in the bathroom.

Elena stood, as did Stefan and they walked over towards the bathroom. Jenna walked in the room to see Jeremy sitting against he bed with his head in his hands.

"Jeremy?" said Jenna walking in.

Jeremy didn't move or look up at her. Elena came back in the room and walked over to Jeremy's desk. She pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out a ring. She walked back in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Jeremy, look at me!" said Jenna on the brink of crying again.

Jeremy snapped his head up and looked at Jenna. He had pronounced red/blue veins under his eyes and his canines had elongated to sharp points. Jenna backed up against the wall at the sight of him. Jeremy stood and was about to charge her. Damon intercepted him before he got to Jenna.

"You don't want to do that," said Damon. "You may be able to turn your feelings on and off now, but in a hundred years you are going to regret killing her."

Jeremy calmed down and his face went back to normal. He looked up at Jenna, she was scared pale. She started mouthing words, but no sound came out. Jessica, Stefan, and Elena exited the bathroom and Jessica walked over to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, listen to me very carefully," said Jessica grabbing his face so he would look at her. "Never, I repeat, **NEVER** take this ring off during the day. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," replied Jeremy getting up

Jessica grabbed his arm and threw him back on the bed and sat on him. "Tell me what I just said!"

"To never take it off during the day," said Jeremy.

"If you do, you will burn to a crisp in the sunlight," said Jessica getting up off of him.

"What…what is going on?" Jenna finally said.

"Numb nuts here decided that life would be better if he were a vampire," said Jessica looking at Jenna.

"But, how?" asked Jenna.

"Ingest vampire blood then die," said Jessica sitting down in the desk chair.

"Why? Who?" asked Jenna.

"We will all answer your questions in due time, but unless you want Jeremy completely dead, he needs to feed," said Jessica.

Jenna looked up at Jessica and then over to Jeremy before she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Jenna woke up in her bed. There was a cup of coffee sitting on the bedside table. She got up and walked downstairs.

"Oh, god. I had the worst dream," said Jenna walking into the kitchen.

"If it was Jeremy being a vampire, it wasn't a dream. You passed out," said Jessica from the kitchen counter.

Jenna dropped her mug and it shattered on the floor. She looked around the kitchen, Elena and Stefan were sitting at the table, Damon was leaning up against the fridge, and Jessica was sitting on the counter with Jeremy standing between her legs.

"I want that explanation now," said Jenna grabbing another mug and pouring more coffee.

Jenna went and sat down in the living room on the couch. They all filed in behind her and sat in different places.

"Stefan, Damon, and I are vampires," said Jessica. "They were…."

"We were turned in 1864," said Stefan.

"I was turned six years later in 1870," said Jessica. "Jeremy's girlfriend, Anna was a vampire. That's whose blood Jeremy ingested."

Jenna sat there as she soaked it all in.

"We all lived here in Mystic Falls before we turned. Granted, I was not part of the founding families, but they are the original Salvatore brothers," said Jessica.

"I'm hungry," said Jeremy.

Jessica giggled before she spoke. "We are gonna work on that."

"This is not funny," said Jenna.

"I didn't say it was, but he just kind pops off what he's feeling. Mainly hunger. He's done this all morning," said Jessica.

"Where will he….ya know?" asked Jenna.

"Depends," said Jessica. "Just ask Stefan. We are able to survive on animal blood, but it puts us in a weaker state than most vampires. We can also feed on humans, **without** killing them. Me personally, I go for the homeless in large towns. Granted their blood is laced with every drug known to man, but blood is blood."

"And innocent people?" asked Jenna.

"Everyone is really innocent depending on how you look at it. The only way someone isn't innocent is if they come looking for a fight," said Jessica. "Most people just stay away."

Jenna nodded her head and stood up.

"I'm going back to bed," said Jenna climbing the stairs.

"It's all going to be here when you wake up later," said Jessica.

Jenna nodded her head and continued up the stairs. Elena just looked over at Jessica.

"What?" asked Jessica. "I'm just telling her how it is. No point in candy coating it."

"Have a heart at least. This is a shock to her," said Elena.

"I have one, thank you very much. It just doesn't beat," said Jessica getting up and walking outside.

Jeremy followed her out to the porch and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah. It takes more than that to ruffle my feathers," smiled Jessica. "You still hungry?"

"Starving," smiled Jeremy.

"A, B, AB, or O?" asked Jessica.

"Hmm…let's go B," smiled Jeremy. "But where are we going to get it?"

"The living part of my family owns a blood bank. They take more than they are supposed to and give me the extra," said Jessica. "Yes they can get in trouble, but I am usually there when people come snooping around."

"So what you scare them or something?" chuckled Jeremy.

"No, I compel them. I have done it three times in the past twenty years," said Jessica.

"It wear off?" asked Jeremy.

"No, different people. Come on, let's go eat," smiled Jessica running off.

Elena watched as Jeremy followed Jessica off the porch.

"You going to be okay?" asked Stefan.

"I don't know, maybe. It is going to take some getting use to," said Elena.


	9. Chapter 9

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Jessica was lying back on the ground looking up at the sky when Jeremy plopped down beside her.

"Having fun?" asked Jessica.

"Yeah, kinda," said Jeremy.

"Well slow down, relax, listen," said Jessica pulling Jeremy down on his back.

"Yeah…connect with the environment…" said Damon leaning against a tree. "Bonding time going well?"

"Shut up," said Jessica.

"Aw, my feelings are hurt," smirked Damon.

"Damon, go away. You are a bad influence," said Jessica.

"Fine," said Damon disappearing into the woods.

"So how old are you really?" asked Jeremy.

"You never ask a woman how old she is," chuckled Jessica. "Especially if she is 143 years older than you."

"That make you, what 160?" asked Jeremy.

"158. I'm not quite that old," smiled Jessica.

"Tell me about life back then," said Jeremy.

"You make me feel old when you say it like that," said Jessica. "What do you want to know?"

"What was John Gilbert like?" asked Jeremy looking at her.

"Well, I was never around him. But from the few experiences I had with him, he was determined," said Jessica.

"Why weren't you around him? I figured you would be the social butterfly," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you have to think, this was the 1860s, my father was more worried about me becoming a good house wife then me meeting everyone in the town. The only people I knew well were the Salvatore's, Katherine, and Emily," said Jessica.

"Katherine?" asked Jeremy.

"She was the one who turned Stefan and Damon. Emily was her handmaiden. She is Bonnie's great-great-great-great grandmother," said Jessica.

"Why were you friends with a handmaiden?" asked Jeremy.

"After the vampire were locked away in the tomb and the church set on fire, I ran to Emily for answers. At that point I thought Damon and Stefan were dead. Emily told me everything, along with Anna since Pearl was in the tomb as well," said Jessica. "Emily is the one who taught me how to do magic."

"Magic?" asked Jeremy.

"That ring of yours had been spelled to keep you alive in the sun. The same as Stefan's and Damon's," said Jessica. "Mine is in a necklace."

Jessica pulled the necklace out of her shirt and showed it to Jeremy.

"Emily had shown me how to make them while she was doing Stefan's and Damon's. At that point I didn't know they were alive. So when I ran into Katherine six years later, I begged her to turn me," said Jessica. "I stayed with her until the turn of the century. That is when we went separate ways."

"Wow," said Jeremy.

"No, wow is living through the Spanish Influenza, the mumps outbreak, the stock market crash, Two world wars," said Jessica. "Everyone always asks me what it was like living back then. It sucked. I might have been a vampire, but I was affected during the stock crash. That is when I really went nomad."

"What did you eat?" asked Jeremy.

"Mostly lost hikers," said Jessica. "Yes, I have a weakness. I am not as strong willed as Stefan when it comes to eating furry little animals. I am, I guess, a mix of them both. I eat what is availably at the time. Penguin…not good."

"What?" laughed Jeremy.

"I went to Antarctica for a soul searching retreat. I survived off penguins. I threw the bodies in the ocean so they weren't piling up," said Jessica.

"When did you go?" asked Jeremy.

"Summer of 1950. I stayed until 1955," said Jessica. "I had a lot of searching to do. That is where the whole surviving on animals came for me. If I hadn't gone, I would feed on every human that crossed my path, like Damon."

"Wow," said Jeremy.

"Yeah. My time in Mystic Falls would take a long time to tell. You need to get back home. Come on," said Jessica.

Jessica stood and took off running towards Jeremy's house. Jeremy stood and followed her, and catching up with her at the city limits.

Jeremy led the way up the steps to the house. He opened the door and walked in.

"I thought I couldn't enter unless I was invited," said Jeremy.

"One, you turned in this house, and two when you opened the door, Jenna said we could come in," said Jessica.

"Where is she?" asked Jeremy.

"Kitchen," smiled Jessica. "We will work on honing your skills,"

"No, Stefan will work with him," said Elena.

"It doesn't matter who does it," said Jessica.

Stefan and Jeremy went upstairs to Jeremy's room. Elena stayed and glared at Jessica.

"Stay away from my brother," whispered Elena.

"That is his choice, darling," said Jessica.

"You are too much like Damon. Jeremy needs to learn to feed off only animals. Not both," said Elena.

"Fine," said Jessica turning and running out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Stefan walked into his room and fell back on the bed.

"Where is she?" asked Jeremy walking in.

"Who?" asked Stefan looking up at him.

"Jessica," said Jeremy.

"I don't know. She isn't staying here," said Stefan.

Jeremy turned around and left. When he got down stairs he found Damon sitting in the study.

"Where is she?" asked Jeremy.

"Who? Jessica? I don't know. She is good at being sneaky," said Damon not looking up.

Jeremy huffed and left the house. He went back to the woods where they were earlier in the day. Nothing. He ran back to his house and sat down on the front step. Lying on the porch was an envelope with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it.

_**Jeremy, I've gotten to know you in the past few hours enough to call you a friend. But I am no longer welcome in Mystic Falls. I may make my way back there again. When I don't know, but I promise, if you hang out there for the next twenty years, you will see me again. I know you are upset, DO NO go and kill yourself over this. Immortality can be a good thing if you live it to the fullest. If you still have questions about my past ask Damon. He will have a good perspective of it up until him and Stefan left. Anything after that, go to the library and ask for the old records. Love for Eternity –Jessica-**_

Jeremy folded the letter and went into the house. He went up to his room and lay on the bed. Elena came in a few minutes later and sat at the desk chair.

"What's wrong?" asked Elena.

"She is gone," said Jeremy.

"Who?" asked Elena.

"Jessica," said Jeremy. "She said if I hang around for about twenty years, she might pass through here again."

"Why did she leave?" asked Elena.

"Said she wasn't welcome here anymore," said Jeremy.

"I'm sorry," said Elena.

"No you're not," said Jeremy.

"What?" said Elena looking at him.

"While I was up hear with Stefan, he told me to focus on my surroundings, I heard what you said," said Jeremy.

Elena stood and walked out of the room.

Damon walked through the cemetery towards the mausoleum again.

"Back so soon?" asked SaraAnn.

"Where is JessAnna?" asked Damon.

"I figured she was drooling over you," said SaraAnn.

"I never drooled," said Jessica walking out of the building.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Damon.

"Not welcome. I usually leave when that happens," said Jessica.

"Says who?" asked Damon.

"Elena. She has banished me from contacting Jeremy. So I am gone. He is in good hands, i.e. not yours," smiled Jessica.

"But why are you _here_?" asked Damon. "Saying goodbye?"

"Laugh it up. Just cause you didn't like your family, doesn't mean everyone didn't," said Jessica. "I miss them sometimes."

"I don't. Good riddance," said SaraAnn.

"How exactly did you change?" asked Damon looking at her.

"Her," said SaraAnn pointing to Jessica. "She found me. My husband and I had been attacked. He died, and I was near death. I guess she felt sorry for me."

"I asked you. You agreed. Do not blame this on me," said Jessica. "You ready?"

"Playing nomad?" asked Damon.

"Yeah. It should look familiar," said Jessica walking away.

SaraAnn grabbed her bag and followed Jessica through the woods.

"Ya know. I am surprised at you," said SaraAnn.

"And why is that?" asked Jessica.

"I figured you would pitch a fit to stay here, near _Damon_," chuckled SaraAnn.

Jessica turned and faced her sister.

"You are one to talk. I am surprised you didn't rip Elena's head off when you saw her with Stefan. So don't go making fun of me," said Jessica.

"I have self control. Which is more than what I can say about you," said SaraAnn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jessica.

"1962. You killed that man for making a pass at you. You push off any man who comes near you. And if they are persistent, they die. I just ignore," said SaraAnn.

"That was one man. They annoy me," said Jessica. "Come on. Let's go."

"What if I want to stay," said SaraAnn.

"Then stay. You are a big girl. You can do whatever you want," said Jessica still walking.

SaraAnn lowered her bag and sat down on the ground.

"It isn't going to work," said Jessica not turning around. "You will be sitting there for eternity."

"Fine," said SaraAnn.

She turned around and started walking back towards town.

Damon was sitting in the lounge when Jeremy walked in.

"What?" asked Damon pouring another glass of scotch.

"Tell me about her," said Jeremy.

"No," said Damon.

"Please," said Jeremy.

"No, because then you will go all emo vampire teen and I don't want to deal with it," said Damon.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" asked Elena walking in from the kitchen.

"Just leaving," said Jeremy running out the door.

"Where is he off to in a hurry?" asked SaraAnn walking in the house.

"What are you doing here. I thought you left with your sister," said Damon.

"She left, I didn't," said SaraAnn.

"So it is true," said Elena.

"What, that you were über bitch to my sister, and you are the reason why she is leaving. Yeah, it is true," said SaraAnn.

"I was not a bitch to her," said Elena.

"I wish there was a penalty for lying," said SaraAnn. "And I quote: _'stay away from my brother. You are too much like Damon. Jeremy needs to learn to feed off only animals. Not both._' I think that sums it up."

Damon looked over at Elena then down at his glass. This didn't go unnoticed by SaraAnn.

"I think I can deal with the liar," said SaraAnn.

SaraAnn charged Elena. She knocked her to the floor and dug her teeth in Elena's neck. Elena let out a scream. Damon jumped over the couch and grabbed hold of SaraAnn. She forced her way out of his hold and came to a sudden stop. When she looked down, there was a piece of wood sticking out of her chest.

While Stefan attended to Elena, Damon looked to see who was holding the makeshift stake. It was Jeremy.


	11. Chapter 11

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

SaraAnn's body fell to the floor. Jeremy let got of the piece of wood. There was a gasp from the doorway. Jessica had seen Jeremy stake her sister.

Jeremy turned around and saw Jessica standing there.

"Jess…" started Jeremy.

Jessica threw up her hand and stopped him. "What the hell?"

"Calm down," said Stefan. "You okay Elena?"

"Do not tell me to calm down. She shouldn't have provoked my sister," said Jessica walking over to the body.

"It wasn't like that," said Jeremy.

"Don't," said Jessica.

"Jess," said Jeremy getting down next to her.

"Don't touch me, you murderer," said Jessica pushing him off.

"She attacked my sister!" shouted Jeremy.

"You didn't have to kill her!" shouted Jessica.

Damon walked over to her and picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He opened his door and closed it behind them and locked it. He laid her down on his bed and closed he curtains.

"Sleep," said Damon leaving again.

When Damon got back down stairs, Jeremy was drinking the last of the whiskey while Elena slept on the couch.

"Leave," said Damon.

"What?" said Jeremy looking up at him.

"Leave. You don't want to upset her anymore than she already is," said Damon taking the bottle from Jeremy. "You have no idea what she is capable of."

**Flashback**

_JessAnna was in the kitchen making pies for the picnic that day. Her brothers had come in periodically to look and see what she was doing, and sneak a taste of the batter. Andrew was one of the last ones to come in before they were done._

_ "Having fun little sister," said Andrew opening the oven._

_ "Stop!" said JessAnna slapping his hand._

_ "Watch it," said Andrew smacking her._

_ JessAnna turned back to the piecrust she was kneading. She rolled it out and cut it to fit her cherry pie. Andrew reached over and pulled a piece off of it. JessAnna pulled her knife up and cut his left had._

_ "What the hell!" shouted Andrew grabbing a cloth to cover his hand._

_ "GET OUT!" shouted JessAnna._

_ Andrew left the kitchen and the house. As he was leaving Damon was walking in the house. Damon followed his nose to the kitchen and saw JessAnna making more piecrust._

_ "What are you doing?" asked Damon sitting down across from her._

_ "Making pies for today," said JessAnna._

_ "How many? I think I may take a few home with me," smiled Damon._

_ "Four. Two cherry and two apple," said JessAnna. "And since I know your father loves peach cobbler, I have one of those for him."_

_ "What about me?" asked Damon smiling._

_ "Look behind you," said JessAnna._

_ Damon turned to the table and lifted the towel on the pie in front of him._

_ "My own apple pie. You shouldn't have," smiled Damon._

_ "Fine. I will give it to Stefan," smiled JessAnna._

_ "No, no. It is okay," chuckled Damon. "Thank you."_

_ Damon stood and walked over to JessAnna and kissed her on the cheek before he left with his pie._

_ "Oh, Damon!" said JessAnna._

_ "Yes?" asked Damon walking back in._

_ "Let your father know I will bring the cobbler by the house later today," said JessAnna._

_ "Of course," smiled Damon walking out._

Damon sat at the table in the kitchen. He stood and walked over to the cupboard and started digging through it.

"Looking for something?" asked Jessica walking in.

"Had a craving," said Damon.

"For what?" asked Jessica.

"Pie," said Damon.

"Pie?" asked Jessica.

"Yes." said Damon.

"You've been reminiscing again," laughed Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" asked Damon.

"You only ate pies I baked," smiled Jessica. "Sit. I can still bake."


	12. Chapter 12

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

"So you don't stay in any place to long?" asked Damon.

"Nope. Six months is the longest I've stayed anywhere," said Jessica sitting on Damon's bed.

"I though I was bad," said Damon.

"You are," said Jessica.

"Question. Why come back?" asked Damon.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer," smiled Jessica.

"That you do," smiled Damon. "Another question. Why stay?"

"Again. I can ask you the same thing," said Jessica.

Jessica stretched and lay back on the bed.

"Tired?" asked Damon.

"You've got no idea," smiled Jessica.

"Want company?" smirked Damon.

"Why not," said Jessica getting under the covers.

Damon walked over and climbed in bed with Jessica. Jessica had turned her back to Damon. Damon slid over to Jessica and put his arm around her waist and sighed.

"What?' asked Jessica.

"Nothing," said Damon.

They both fell asleep.

**Flashback**

_"Stay away from my sister Salvatore," said Andrew._

_ "What are you going to do about it?" asked Damon._

_ "I will…" started Andrew._

_ "You ready Damon?" asked JessAnna walking down the stairs._

_ "Yes. Let's go," said Damon grabbing JessAnna's hand._

_ Damon led her to the carriage and helped her in before climbing in behind her._

_ "I am so excited," said JessAnna._

_ "I am glad," said Damon._

_ The carriage came to a halt in front of Damon's house. Stefan and his father climbed in before it resumed its journey. The carriage came to a stop forty minutes later. Mr. Salvatore exited the carriage, then Stefan, then Damon, and then finally JessAnna. Damon linked arms with JessAnna while a man grabbed their bags. Damon led her to the train platform._

_ Once on the train Mr. Salvatore and Stefan went to look around. JessAnna sat next to the window and looked out._

_ "What are you looking at?" asked Damon walking in the room._

_ "Just looking," said JessAnna. "What were you and Andrew arguing over?"_

_ "Nothing to worry about," said Damon._

_ JessAnna got up and walked over next to Damon._

_ "I may be young, Damon, but I am not stupid," said JessAnna sitting down next to him._

_ "That you are not," smiled Damon. "He is just worried about your safety."_

_ "Ha, I will believe that when I see it," said JessAnna. "If he was truly worried, he would not put me in harm's way."_

_ "What are you talking about?" asked Damon._

_ "The time I broke my arm. Andrew told me to go home, so I went by myself and fell," said JessAnna._

_ "Oh. I'm sorry," said Damon._

_ "Don't be," smiled JessAnna._

_ "I will make it up to you," smiled Damon._

_ Damon stood, kissed JessAnna on the cheek and walked out of the compartment._

**End Flashback**

The next morning Jessica woke before Damon. She slid out of his embrace and left the house. Damon woke an hour later to an empty bed. He stood up and dressed. He looked around the house. He found a note on the scotch bottle.

_**Come find me in my favorite place –Jess**_

Damon ran out of the house and through the woods. He finally came up on and old house. He walked in the remnants of a front door and through the house.

"I know you are here," said Damon.

"But where?" said Jessica as she ran past Damon.

Damon turned in a circle, but continued on his original path. He finally reached the back kitchen. Jessica was sitting on a brick stand looking out the back door.

"Having fun?" asked Damon.

"Thinking," said Jessica.

"This is private property. You aren't supposed to be here," said a woman walking in.

Jessica turned to see who it was. It was Bonnie.

"Who's property?" asked Jessica.

"My family's," said Bonnie staring at Damon.

"Don't give me that look," said Damon.

"What look?" asked Jessica.

"The look like I am going to eat you," said Damon.

"Eh…" said Jessica. "Who are you by the way?"

"Bonnie Bennett," she said.

Jessica turned around and stared at her.

"Creepy, isn't it," whispered Damon.

"No doubt," said Jessica.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"You just look a lot like Emily," said Jessica.

"How do you know who she is?" asked Bonnie.

"Don't get all defensive, Bonnie. I like Emily. One of my closest friends, aside form Katherine," said Jessica.

"What?" asked Bonnie.

"I am a vampire," said Jessica. "So you can drop the protection charm."

"Wha—how did you know there was a charm?" asked Bonnie.

"Emily taught me everything I know. I am the one who is keeping Jeremy from burning to a crisp during the day," said Jessica.

"What is wrong with Jeremy?" asked Bonnie.

"Vampire," said Jessica.

"Well since the Carter house is on your property, I shall leave," said Jessica getting up and running off through the woods with Damon following her.

Jessica ran back to Damon's house and up to his room. She locked the door behind her and sat back on the bed giggling.


	13. Chapter 13

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Damon reached the door and it was locked.

"Funny. But I have a key," said Damon.

Damon unlocked the door and walked in. Jessica had moved form the bed. Once Damon had walked past the door, Jessica slammed it shut locking it again.

"Now it is time to answer my questions," said Jessica pushing Damon over to the bed.

"Okay," smirked Damon.

"What were your intentions when you took me on the train ride?" asked Jessica. "What was with all the incessant flirting?"

"You were a friend. You had never been on a train, and father insisted we bring you," said Damon. "As for the flirting, I wasn't."

Jessica looked at him, with a look of hurt in her eyes.

"Ok," said Jessica getting up from the bed.

Jessica grabbed her bag and head for the door. Damon stopped her before she could get there. He slipped the bag off her should and pushed her back to the bed.

"My turn," said Damon. "What did you think the train ride was?"

"I didn't know," said Jessica.

"What made you think I was flirting?" asked Damon.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that every time you saw me you made sure to kiss me before you left. You always had me on your arm when we left a building or a carriage," said Jessica.

Damon smiled down at Jessica. Jessica just gave him a weird look.

"What?" asked Jessica.

Damon rolled off of her and sat on the bed.

"I always had you on my arm, because I didn't want to lose you. I figured that if I held onto you no one could take you. Father sat me down one day and asked me the same thing. And I am going to tell you the same thing I told him," said Damon. "And I quote, _'If she was only older, she would be mine'._"

Jessica just looked at him.

"Then why didn't you say anything to my father?" asked Jessica. "He would have happily married me off to you at such a young age. He talked about it constantly."

Damon just looked at her. He couldn't tell her the truth.

"What is it Damon?" asked Jessica. "Tell me."

"I didn't tell your father because that was around the time Katherine came to live with us," said Damon.

"So you dropped me like a sack of bricks," said Jessica.

"I always loved you," said Damon. "Katherine was just older."

"You didn't even try," said Jessica. "I highly doubt you loved me as much as you say you did."

"I got word about your 'death'," said Damon. "I came back, I hid in the shadows during the ceremony. I went into the mausoleum afterwards. Every time I have been through here, I would stop by it. So don't say I didn't care."

Jessica smiled up at him. "Then that was you I saw."

"What?" asked Damon.

"I went back for it. SaraAnn's husband was traveling at the time. I saw the letter she sent him, so I went back. I thought I had seen you, but at that point I thought you were dead as well," said Jessica.

"Not entirely," smiled Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, you are a sneaky son of a bitch, and I love you. Always have, always will," said Jessica kissing him.

Damon kissed her back. He rolled over on top of her again. She smiled into the kiss when he did this. Damon slowly slid his hand up Jessica's side and under her shirt to her breasts. He massaged it through her bra. He pulled his out of her shirt, causing her to whimper. Without breaking the kiss, he ripped her shirt and her bra off her body. Jessica returned the favor by ripping his shirt off of him.

Jessica ran her hand over Damon's well-defined torso while Damon ran his over hers. Her hand slowly slipped down his body to his pants. She could feel his erection through his jeans. She smirked to herself as she slipped her hand down in his pants and his boxers.

Damon let out a small moan when Jessica grabbed him. She slowly started working her hand up and down his shaft. Damon made quick work of her pants and panties and his pants as well.

"Belly button piercing, nice," said Damon.

"I think you should get one," smiled Jessica.

"Don't need it," said Damon.

Damon ran his hand down her stomach, lingering for a few seconds on Jessica's belly ring, down between her legs. Jessica let out a small moan of pleasure when Damon slipped a finger in her. He slowly worked it in and out of her a few times before he added another finger. Jessica arched into him when he added a third finger.

"You like that, don't you," said Damon in Jessica's ear.

"Mmm…hmm…" moaned Jessica.

"tell me you want me," said Damon.

"Uhn…I…need you…" moaned Jessica.

Damon positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her. Jessica moaned loudly causing Damon to smiled. Damon rocked his hips fast and hard causing her moans to get louder.

Suddenly, Jessica flipped the over so she was on top. Jessica rocked her hips back and forth as Damon pushed her up and pulled her back down on his shaft.

"Oh…baby…I'm…gonna…oh DAMON!" shouted Jessica as she came.

Jessica called out Damon's name a few more times, causing him to dive head first into his bliss.

"Oh…baby…oh Jess! God, JessAnna!" shouted Damon.

Damon rolled Jessica back over on the bed and slipped out of her after they came down from their highs. Their breathing finally returned to normal. Jessica looked over at Damon who was smiling at her.

"What?" asked Jessica.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that," said Damon.

"Must have been a while. You shouted JessAnna," laughed Jessica.

"Eh, you are the same person," said Damon.

Damon leaned over and kissed Jessica again. Jessica drifted off to sleep in Damon's arm, completely happy.

Jeremy stood on the front porch of the boarding house. He didn't have to be inside to know what was going on. He dropped his letter and ran off back to his house.


	14. Chapter 14

_****Disclaimer: I do not own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, or Bonnie. Nor do I own the Vampire Diaries Franchise.**This is for pure enjoyment, and I got bored****_

Jessica woke up a few hours later when Stefan walked through the front door. In a matter of seconds he was standing in Damon's room, the door burst from the frame.

"Talk about making and entrance," said Damon.

"Are you insane?" asked Stefan.

"Depends. Who are you talking to?" asked Damon.

"Either, but mainly Jessica," said Stefan.

"Why do you ask?" asked Jessica.

"Jeremy is going berserk," said Stefan.

Is he killing people?" asked Jessica.

"No," said Stefan. "But…"

"Has he shown any sign of killing people?" asked Jessica.

"No," said Stefan. "But…"

"Then he is fine," said Jessica allaying back down.

"No, he isn't. He heard you two," said Stefan.

Jessica sat up in the bed and looked at Stefan.

"Shit," said Jessica.

"This was on the front porch," said Stefan. "It is an invite to a party."

Jessica took the letter from Stefan and read it.

"Shit," said Damon.

"The fool is in love with me," said Jessica.

"Don't call him a fool," said Stefan.

"So are we all fools that fall in love?" asked Jeremy standing at the door.

"No, but you are a fool, when you fall for someone who has already given their heart, beating or not, to another," said Jessica. "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, but you will have eternity to find your love."

"Whatever," said Jeremy

"I had to wait 145 years to get mine, and we are both immortal. Believe, don't throw a bitch fit and listen to me. I have been giving love advice to years. I know what I am talking about," said Jessica.

Three Months Later

"Have I ever said how much I hate period clothes?" asked Jessica.

"No, but you look hot in it," smiled Damon.

"No, you can not get in my pants," said Jessica fixing her hair.

"Technically it is a dress," said Damon walking up behind her.

"Either way, no," said Jessica. "Do I have to go. She doesn't like me."

"If I have to go, you have to go," said Damon.

"You don't have to go," said Jessica.

"Yes he does," said Stefan walking in the door. "You two ready?"

"I guess," said Damon.

Damon and Jessica followed Stefan down the stairs and out the back yard. Damon and Jessica took their seats in the right side. Not two seconds later, Elena was walking down the aisle in a white period wedding dress. Jessica tried not to yawn through the ceremony.

After everyone had left it was Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, Damon, and Jessica sitting in the backyard.

"Okay, the big question. Are you gonna turn her?" asked Damon.

"Why is that any of your business?" asked Jessica. "You already have and undead girlfriend. You can't have her."

"I can try," smiled Damon.

"Jerk," said Jessica hitting Damon's arm.

Jessica stood and ran into the house and changed out of the dress and into a pair of pants and a shirt. Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on. I want to show you something," said Damon taking her hand.

After running through the woods, they came upon the mausoleum.

"What are we doing here?" asked Jessica.

"Are you ready?" asked a man.

"yes. Let's do the abridged version.

"Okay. Do you Damon?" asked the man.

Jessica turned to look at the man.

"Yes," said Damon.

"Do you JessAnna?" asked the man.

Jessica looked at Damon and smiled. "Yes."

"I pronounce you man and wife," said the preacher.

Jessica kissed Damon as he slipped a ring on her finger. Jessica went to look at the preacher again, but he was gone.

"Spill," said Jessica. "He was too familiar looking."

"Didn't you say Kenneth went into minestry?" asked Damon.

"You mean…great. The whole family is a bunch of vampires," laughed Jessica.

"No, Mrs. Salvatore. Just you and Kenny," said Damon. "Now, we should consummate this marriage!"

Jessica smiled and kissed Damon as he dragged her back to the house.


End file.
